Meri-kurisumasu Yamato
by Sora's twin
Summary: Sora and Matt get into a huge argument afew days before Christmas and Sora regrets it. Can she find the perfect presant for him and if she can how far will she go to get it.
1. The argument

Meri-kurisumasu Yamato  
  
  
  
AN. Wow my first fic. I can't believe I'm writing a story.(And at 1:30 in the morning to) I've had this idea for some time, like ever since I HERD about the Christmas episode.(I had no idea what it was going to be like I just knew Sora would give Matt a gift.) I've changed it abit since then but it's still bretty colse. It's Sorato with a bit of Takaridon't like it then please leave. Ok please read and review, NO FLAMES! I've never flamed anyone so don't flame me. It takes place at Christmas time. Most of it's a flashback. Some swearing but hopefully not to much.  
  
Ages are,  
  
Joe:15  
  
Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy:14  
  
T.k., Kari:11  
  
" "talking, thoughts' ', ( )Author's Note  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did season 2 would be rewriten completely. Thanks enjoy the story.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I sat looking out the window whatching the snow fall swiftly towards the ground. It was Christmas Eve and I was all alone. My Dad was out of town but he was never around for any celebration or holiday so it didn't matter. My Mom was on a buisness trip and wasn't going to be back for another week, and my friends were all spending Christmas with thier own families. Even Matt and T.k's family were spending Christmas together. I sighed as tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of Matt. We had a huge argument about nine days ago. I completely regret it but what can I do? This past week I've realized how much Matt ment to me. Not just as a friend but as something more to. I mean sure I've always had a huge crush on him, I knew I liked him from the begging, but now I think it's love. But it doesn't matter now he hates me and theres nothing I can do. It's amazing how you can be best friends one minute and then because of one small argumant you end up hating each other for the rest of time. A single tear streamed down my cheek as I thought about what happened nine days ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
I walked swiftly through the halls of Obadia High, I was drenched, tired, and very cranky. Last night I got no sleep once so ever. At 11 at night a bunch of Matt's crazy fans showed up at my front door asking for him. Apparently he gave them my address when they asked him were he lived at his concert that night. So there I was standing at my front door in a house coat ( She just got out of the shower.) in what they thought was Matt, one of my best friends and thier dream hunk, house. What do you think would come to thier minds first, I'll tell you what they thought I was sleeping with him! For the rest of the night they kept trying to enter the house, then when I left for school this morning they chased me. ' I'm going to give him a peace of my mind when I see him. ' I thought as I reached my locker. I was about to open it when I saw Tai, Matt, and afew other guys that were friends of mine rounded the corner to the locker area.( You know you walk down a hall then you have a group of lockers beside it like this___l_l_l___ the bottom is the hall and the l's are the locker banks. )I frowned and started to walk towards them , they didn't see, I was suddenly stopped. I turned to see about 50 girls glaring at me. Unfortunatly for them I was not in the mood to be messed with. "What do you want now!" I yelled. I felt the guys behind me turn to see what was going on. I looked at them but they just didn't seem to care I was on my own. "ahm," Jun, Matt's biggest fan, cleared her throat. I turned to fined myself face to face with her. "We want you to say away from MY Mattie!"Jun stated emphasizing the word my. Once again I looked at the guys for help, they seemed very interested especaly Tai and Matt but they stayed where they were.' Some friends. ' I thought. Well if they won't do anything I will. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then in one movement I turned to them and shouted "I'm not sleeping with Matt, I don't even like him that way!""Then why were youat his house all last night and left it this morning!""Are you stupid or what, it's my house, Matt lives at 723 shinboku drive apartment number 307! Did you see Matt go to my house after the concert? Did you see him in the house? Did you see him leave this morning? No you didn't! How can he get here before us if there's no car and I was running! He can't! Now leave me alone!" They ran. I leand against the lockers, sighed and shut my eyes. Suddenly I was wreched forward by my shoulders and slammed into the lockers across from were I had been standing. My now open eyes were met with a pair of angry ice blue eyes and my feet were no longer on the ground. I immediatly realized that I shouldn't have said Matt's address out loud, and that I was in deep trouble now. "What the fuck were you thinking!" Matt screamed. My body became stiff as a board but I knew that if he let go of me I wouldn't be able to stand. "How could you do this to me?!" I started to tremble. Matt slid me down so my feet were touching the ground but kept his grip on my soulders. I was glad he did. After about a minute of silence I was able to think straight. Unfortunatly I lost my temper. My blood started to boil. ' How dare he accuse me, he placed me in the position in the first place and he was the one who just stud there! If he had done something I wouldn't have needed to defend myself like that. ' "You're blamming me! I was deffending myself your the one that sent them to my house! Your the one that stud back and let me get swarmed by your fans! Were you even thinking when you told them that you lived at my  
  
house I mean what kind of idiot would tell a bunch of girls that love him that he lives at one of his female friends house!" I had never been so angry. Of coarse Matt wasn't about to back down especially with his friends near by. "Hump. You didn't even last a day. I deal with them almost all day long, and now thanks to you it will be all day long. I won't get a moments peace!""Yeah well I'm not the rockstar you are! This is what you wanted , one of the reasons you started the band to get girls. I warned you this would happen, and when it did I helped you. If Gabumon were here now I'm shur he'd be disapointed." My last sentance was barely adiable but it hit home. Matt stood there for a moment stund, then within a matter of seconds he slapped me and turned to leave, but stopped to wisper "You don't diserve your crest, your heartless and I never wish to speak to you again."My hand moved to my stinging cheek but it was the pain in my heart that I felt as I stared into oblivion. "What happened to Matt?" Joe asked as he rounded the corner with Izzy. Tai walked over to me, and they followed. "Are you o.k." Tai questioned. I just stud there. Joe removed my hand and looked at the forming bruse on my cheek. "Sora?" Izzy  
  
tried to get my attention. I looked at him than turned to get my books form my looker and went to class.  
  
By lunch my little argument with Matt had become the talk of the school. Many people had tried to get me to tell them exactly what happened, and seprizingly many people were congraduating me for defending myself. Of coarse it didn't make me feel any better. I got my lunch then went and sat down with Tai, Joe, and Izzy at ourregular table. "Hey Sora, how does it feel?""What are you talking about Tai?""Being the talk of the school. Everyone's talking about the argument, people have asked me about it. Of coarse I've told them you were defendig yourself.""Gee thanks Tai."I said sarcasticly."Are you o.k Sora?"Joe asked me."Of coarse not! Matt's one of my best friends and I thing I just lost him for good! How could I have said thoose things to him, I'm so stupid!" I said on the verge of tears."Don't worry Sora. You were just defending your self, besides I'm shur Matt will forgive you." Izzy said reasuringly putting a hand on my shoulder."Ya, you know Matt. He just needs afew  
  
days to cool down." Joe added." No he won't. Not after what I said to him.""It couldn't be that bad." Joe said"Yes it can. I told him that if Gabumon were here now I'm shur he'd be disapointed. Then he said that I don't diserve my crest, and that I'm heartless and that he never wished to speak to me again." I told them wiping away the tears in my eyes. They went silent. It's one thing to just yell at each other but when you bring our digimon and crests into it then it becomes personal. It was then that Matt walked in to the cafitiria with his band members.I gulped, he looked angry. He spoted our little group and walked over."Hey Matt,"Izzy greeted smiling."Care to join us?""No thanks, I think I'll stick with my real friends."Matt sneered. Izzy's smile faded. My blood started to boil again."Your fight's with me, not them. You shouldn't brush them off because they happend to talk to me about it first. They're not taking sides." I stated, gluing my eyes to the table."Either way it doesn't matter, I wouldn't sit with you anyway. I'd be to worried about being stabed in the back to eat."Matt said. I could feel his eyes glaring at my back. I shuttered."You don't need to be so cold to her Matt, she was just defending us."Joe stated."No it's ok Joe,I'll leave so Matt can join you guys and eat lunch in peace. I wouldn't want to stop him from getting his way, now  
  
would I?"I said rising from my seat."See ya later guys"Joe gentilly grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him"Call if you need anything or if you want to talk about it ok?"Joe wispered in my ear, I nodded and walked over to my friends in the tennis club.  
  
AN. Ok there's the first chapter. So how do you like it? Sucks right? Well review it anyway. The next chapter may take awile for me to get up. It will probaby be depressing mainly because my great uncle just died, my grandmother on my dads side has canser, my grandmother on my moms side just moved to New Brunswick,(That's in Canada)and worst of all my best friend and I got into a huge fight and aren't on speaking terms and when I started this non of these things were on my mind so I'm changing the story to match my mood.  
  
P.S. The first time I posted this it turned out wierd so I'm reposting hope it's better 


	2. A friend,dinner,a plan, and a promise

A/N: Hey people! Sorry this took so long for me to get posted. First there was a flood, then that earthquake that knocked out the power, then.... Does anyone believe those excuses? (silence) I didn't think so. Ok the truth was I had a TON of homework and this was the last thing on my mind. Well enough about me. Thanks for the reviews, I truly am honored. About the spelling it was perfect it just didn't post properly. I've reposted and it's now readable. I'd like to thank Enchantress for your sympathy( my life has reverted back to it's normal state, or at least as normal as it can get.) and I love your stories so you reviewing mine is a real honor. Claire I love everything you've written, and your welcome. Blue wolf thanks, and keep writing. aRIA () thanks, coming from a Taiora fan that is a huge complement and since your reading this I've decided to add a little bit of Taiora friendship stuff in here just for you. It's not romance but it has it's own cuteness. Well I've  
babbled enough so here's the story.  
  
I don't own digimon.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I sighed as I entered my house. It had been five long days since my argument with Matt and they had been the worst five day of my life. I went upstairs to my room and flopped down on my bed, tears welled up in my eyes. Matt had been the one person I could confined in. I had always gone to him with my problems, and he had done the same with me. But now who could I turn to. Then I remembered what Joe had said, I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. After a few rings his father picked up. "Hello, Kido residence Dr. Kido speaking how may I help you?" "Hi, Mr. Kido, it's Sora may I speak to Joe  
  
please?" I asked. "Oh! Sora how nice to hear from you. Joe's out Christmas shopping with his mom, do you want me to tell him to call you when he gets in?" "Um, no thanks Mr. Kido it's not that important." "Ok. Well Merry Christmas!" "You too." I hung up and sighed. What was I going to do now. Joe wasn't home. For the millionth time this day regretted what I'd said to Matt, if I had been able to control my temper then this wouldn't have happened. 'Maybe Matt was right, I didn't deserve the crest of love.'  
  
'I have to talk to someone, but who? Matt was the actual problem so he was definitely out of the picture. Joe was shopping. Izzy, no. He's a great friend, and a genius, but when it comes to emotional problems he's clue less. Mimi! No that won't work. It's long distance and my mom won't be happy when she sees the bill, and it's to personal to e-mail her, or chat on the net. T.K..? Nah, great kid but Matt's his brother and if I say something bad about Matt he might get mad. Or he might take my side and get mad at Matt. Tai? No. I already know what he'd say, "Forget about Matt, he's a jerk! If anything he should  
  
apologize to you not the other way around!"' It made me chuckle to think of Tai's response. He's always had a slight grudge against Matt and I am his best friend so it was easy to see who's side he'd take. But still I knew Tai and Matt were closer than they let on. Then I remembered 'Kari!' I jumped of my bed and ran downstairs, grabbed my coat slipped on my shoes and quickly ran out the door, locking it behind me. I ran all the way to the Kamiya's apartment building and up the stairs to their house. Once outside the door I finally stopped to catch my breath a little then knocked on the door. To my surprise Tai  
  
answered. "Hey Sora, what's up?" He asked. I had practically become part of the family over the years and me showing up at their door unannounced was normal. "Not much. Uh, is Kari here?" I noticed he looked surprised. In all the times I had been here I had never actually asked for Kari herself. "No. She's at T.K.'s doing homework. Is something wrong? Anything I can help with?" I smirked knowing what, I'm shore judging by his reaction, Tai didn't. Kari was most likely not doing homework at T.K.'s but rather out on a date with him, but I didn't say anything knowing Tai would never let her leave the house  
  
again and would kill T.K... "It's not that big a problem and I'm pretty sure I know what you'd say, but thanks for offering." I said wile forcing a smile. "It's about Matt isn't it?" I was shocked. And he could tell. "Don't look so shocked. I know a little bit more about you than you think. Besides you've been moping around since that afternoon. I'm surprised that  
  
you haven't talked to someone before this. Now get in here before you freeze and we'll talk about it." I just stared at him wide eyed for a moment completely dazed by what he'd just said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in. Once inside I snapped back into reality and took of my coat and shoes. I walked over to the couch, the hockey game was on the t.v., and sat down. "want some tea?" I nodded. He came back and handed me a cup of tea, placed his down on the coffee table, then sat down so that his back was resting on the arm of the coach and curled up his feet so I still had room to sit. "We don't have to watch  
  
the game if you don't want to." I smiled, he had realized when Mimi left that I didn't exactly always want to be one of the guys and that I was a girl too. I put the cup down on the coffee table and crawled up next to him and rested my head on his chest.( Remember their best friends and this is a Sorato so keep your minds out of the gutter.) "This is just fine, besides it's been awhile since we last watched a game together. To be honest I kind of miss just hanging out with you." He looked down at me. "Hey Sora. I was just thinking your all alone in your house right?" I nodded. "Well, why don't you stay here for the night. I mean we can watch the game, then you can cook super ,since I can't cook, then we can talk about your little problem over dinner, by then Kari should be home, and you always keep a spare pair of clothes here and pajamas and my parents won't mind so..." Like I said I'm practically part of the family and I keep a pair of spare clothes here in case Tai and I  
are  
  
out playing and my clothes get dirty, or Mr. and Mrs.Kamiya decide to go out I normally come to make dinner and stay with Tai and Kari, their parents don't want to leave them alone because of the incident were Kari caught phenomena and neither one can cook, and since their parents normally stay out late I end up sleeping over. "Sure Tai. I'd love to stay."  
  
He smiled. "Great!" "Let's watch the game now."  
  
Once the hockey game ended I started to make dinner. "Do you need any help?" he asked while looking over my shoulder. "Yah, you can set the table." We both started laughing. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Tai yelled as he went to get the door. "Hey, Kari, T.K.. Come on in, Sora's making dinner." "I was wondering what smelt so good." Kari said as she joined me in the kitchen. " It's a good thing your here. I was afraid we'd end up having to eat something Tai cooked. Or worse takeout!" "What's wrong with takeout?" I asked. "We've been eating it all week. Mom keeps burning the food." Tai said  
  
as he joined us with T.K.. "More like you keep resetting the timer while mom's not looking." Kari teased "Well if I didn't do something we'd be suck eating that fat free health food junk that mom insists we eat before every holiday that has a huge dinner in it." Tai said trying to defend his actions. "Oh! That reminds me my family's getting together for  
  
Christmas and my mom and I really need to go shopping for food, all we have are a bunch of tv dinners since neither of us can cook. Matt's got a list five miles long, but he's far too busy to go shopping. Although it's more like he's far too lazy." T.K. stated as we burst out laughing. But I soon stopped as I thought about my Christmas. I was going to be all alone.  
  
My parents were busy and all of my friends were too. I sighed, and looked down at the ground my thoughts immediately went to Matt. I was glad he'd be having a good Christmas since I had gone with T.K. to help him convince his mom that it would be a good idea. They had invited me to join them but now... I would need to think up a good excuse not to go. I guess the others noticed that I was upset because they were all staring at me. T.K. placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me sorrowfully. "Sorry I sort of forgot that you and Matt were angry at each other. I didn't mean to upset you Sora." "It's ok T.K. I'm not mad at you I just miss him that's all. It has nothing to do with you. Although I'm shocked he told you, and I truly am sorry for what I did, and said." "You don't need to apologize to me, or him. Truthfully I don't think your to blame, I've told him that and to be honest he agrees. Although he isn't all that happy about what you said he still feels that he's  
responsible and blames himself. Ya know, he misses you too." T.K. said as he stared at me with those gentile blue eyes that resemble his brothers. One of the features I love about Matt. 'Whoa! Were did that thought come from?' But it's true, now that I think about it I love him. I always have. That's why it's hurting me so much to be away form him, and why I depend upon him. 'How could I have not noticed before? Why did I have to be so stupid!?' "Well why doesn't he apologize then!? You said he misses her and he knows it's his fault so what's he waiting for!? They'll both be a lot happier and everyone else will be happy so..." Tai yelled braking me train of thoughts. " Tai has a point. If Matt's truly sorry then he should apologize." Kari added. I sighed (Yes again! She does that way too often but then again she is depressed.) and shuck my head. "It's because when it comes to  
  
feelings and being right and wrong Matt's even more stubborn than Tai. He won't apologize unless he's absolutely sure I'll accept, and that means I'll have to apologize (I use that word way to much) first. If he does apologize it'll rune his reputation as being Mr. Cool if I don't accept. So he won't take the chance!" I explained. "Sora's right. Matt isn't one to apologize  
  
or show his soft side in public." T.K. agreed. "So why don't you (T.K.) tell him that she misses him and have him apologize to her at her house?" Tai asked. "Because he won't believe me! He needs to hear her say it." T.K. replied "I've got it! Why doesn't Sora get him a Christmas present? It'll let him know that she misses him, but technically she's not  
  
apologizing." Kari suggested. "Kari that's brilliant!" I yelled as I hugged her. BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! "Oh, the food's ready." I said as I released Kari and brought the food to the table.  
  
After dinner we went and rented a movie. When we got back Kari and T.K. immediately curled up together on the smaller couch wile Tai and I made the popcorn. When we walked out Tai freaked at the fact that they were kissing. "What are you two doing!" "Taichi Kamiya calm down! They're just kissing! Geez, what's the big deal!" I shouted at him. "The big deal is they aren't even dating and they're 11!" "Tai we've been dating for three months now the only reason you didn't know was because we knew you'd react like this" Kari said trying to defend herself. "Besides you were 10 when you started dating seriously." I added, wile hugging him. "Whatever. Just don't start frenching or anything else ok." Tai said trying to be nice. Kari and T.K. both smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Tai! And don't worry I won't do anything that I shouldn't be doing." T.K. stated reassuringly. Tai smiled and we all curled up like before.  
  
When the movie ended Kari and T.K. were fast asleep. Tai went to wake them up. "Kar..." "Shh. Let them sleep." I whispered as I grabbed a blanket from the closet. "Ok. Umm... Sora for how long did you... umm I mean... when did you fined out and who else knows?" Tai stuttered trying to fined the right words. "Well first off I'm the only one who knows, aside from maybe a few friends of theirs, and I found out when they wanted to go out together." "Oh." "Tai don't feel bad. Kari still loves you it's just that well... she's growing up and she needs a female roll model, your still the best to her but there are some thing she  
  
just doesn't feel comfortable talking to you about. Look on the bright side, at least she's coming to me and not some stranger or a friend that might not have the proper answers." I said. He smiled. "I guess your right. I mean I'd have no clue what to do if she came to me with those girlie problems, if you know what I mean. It's just that I worry that she's going to get herself into trouble and I won't be there to help." "Don't worry if there's anything I think you should know about I'll tell you. K?" "Thanks Sora, and I'm sorry" I stared at him unsure if I really just heard that. 'Did Tai just apologize to me?' "Why?" "Well thank you  
  
because I'm glad you'll look out for my sister when I can't and sorry for all the times when I've been wrong but you've had to apologize. You mean alot to me Sora, your like an older sister to me and I just want you to know that I appreciate it and that if you ever need anything I'm always hear for you and I don't ever want that to change. I love you to much to loose you." (That was in a just friends way. Friends can say they love each other too.) I hugged him tightly letting the tears I've held in for so long to flow freely. "I love you to Tai and no matter what you'll always be my best friend."  
  
A/N: Hey that's that chapter. Once again sorry it took so long. I try to get the next chapter up soon. And it should be up no later than the end of March. I'm going on a mini vacation come April. Well pls. R&R  
  
By the way, since the olympics started last night I wish all the participating countries good luck !^_^ 


	3. New friends, and deals

A/N: Hey I'm back! Well it's finally March Break over here in Canada, took long enough to get here, and I've decided to at least start the beginning of the next chapter. But before I start the story I need to ask you wonderful people actually reading this story if you want me to write it in Yamato's (Matt's) POV because then you can get his side of the story as well and also since a lot of people (Alcoholic Top hat) love him. Besides if I'm going to continue it later it will help, but it's up to you. Well anyway on with the fic  
  
I don't own digimon  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I stirred as the sun filtered thought the curtains and yawned, blinking to adjust my eyes to the light. At first I didn't recognize were I was, but after a few seconds I remembered what happened the night before. The thought made me smile slightly. Tai had really shocked me, it was one of his rare moments I guess. 'What would I do without him' I pondered that before deciding to get up and start breakfast. As I walked out into the living room and saw T.K. and Kari curled up together in the same position as they were the night before. I walked into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. Within a half an hour it was almost ready, and the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes wafted through the air. I heard T.K. and Kari stirring and then a small thump followed by a yelp and, much larger thump. I walked out to see T.K. sitting on the floor and Kari on the couch still some what dazed. "Hey you two, have a good night sleep?" I asked as T.K. attempted to stand. "Yeah, I was having the most wonderful dream." Kari replied and T.K. nodded agreeing with her. Just then Tai walked in mumbling about the steps on the bed (you know how Tai and Kari share a room and they sleep on the bunk bed and in the digimon movie Tai always slipped on the bottom step, well that's what I'm talking about.) "Good morning to you too Tai." "Huh, oh hey Sora. Sorry it's just that stupid step." He said glaring back down the hall towards his bed room. The rest of us chuckled lightly. "Come on, breakfast is ready"  
  
After breakfast I had a shower and got changed, then left so they could go Christmas shopping. On my way home I decided to take a walk through the park. It was quite peaceful, and it gave me time to think about what I'd get Matt for Christmas the problem was that I had no idea. 'He doesn't like being bought, so it has to be something that would mean something to him and the only thing I can think of is music, and I can't write anything let alone sing'. I was suddenly interrupted by a very  
  
familiar sound. After a few seconds of listening to it I realized it was Matt's harmonica. 'how odd, Matt lost his harmonica a year ago but this sounds exactly like it it's even the same song.' I followed the sound through the park to a large willow tree by the pond, the one Matt use to come to with T.K. or me. Sitting there was a young man that was older than me, he had light brown hair and greenish blue eyes. I walked over and stood beside him until he noticed me. "Hey, something wrong?" He asked, smiling slightly at me. I shock my head no and responded. "No. It's just that... that song it... I've herd it before... a long time ago." I stuttered a bit trying to word it right. His smile brightened and he said. "Really, who was playing it?" "An old friend of mine." I replied slightly sad "Who taught you?" I asked. "Oh, this guy I use to know Matt Ishida, but he's a rock star now. The harmonica's his but he left it at my place the last time he gave me a lesson I tried to give it back but I was never able to so I kept it and now it's mine." I stared at him for a while. 'That's Matt's harmonica. He freaked when he lost it. It was his most prized possession.' "Hey, something wrong girl?" "Huh. Oh no, it's just Matt Ishida's the guy I herd it from he was one of my best friends, and by the way my names Sora." I said. He looked at me for a second like I was crazy but then he smirked  
  
and patted the ground beside him. "Here sit down and join me, my name's Jessie. I remember Matt mentioned you a few times, but what do you mean use to be one of my best friends? Stardom finally get to his head or something?" he inquired. I blushed at the fact that Matt had mentioned me, and shook my head. "Not quite. Actually we got into an argument" He looked at me questioningly "About?..." "Well...." I started recapping what happened the day we broke up then continued telling him about what happened over the week finally ending with how I found him. By the end I was near tears again. He looked at me like I as a poor starving child on the streets. Then with out warning he put his arms around me and hugged me I wanted to pull away from him, after all I just met him and knew so little about him, but to be honest I need comfort right now that's why I went to see Kari, he seemed quite nice and reminded me of Tai last night so I let the flood of emotions out once again. (Ok I know it's not likely that your going to just open up like that to a stranger but hey it goes with the story and it proves just how distraught she is.) After awhile I finally calmed down again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you into this." I said shakily. "Hey, it's all right I don't mind, honest. To be honest you remind me of my little sister who died when a few years ago. When I first saw you I (already knew there was something inside of you... hehe just kidding) thought you were her ghost or something." I chuckled lightly at his comment. "Look since you and Matt were such good friends, and you remind me of my sister I'll make you a deal, you don't happen to have tickets to his next concert do you?" I nodded. "One and a backstage pass but I'm afraid to go." "Ok, that's great I'll give you the harmonica so you can give it back to him and you can give me the backstage and ticket and if you feel like it maybe you can stop by my house tomorrow night, I'm having a party with a few friends and it would be nice to have you." I smiled brightly at him and hugged him. "Thank you so much! And yeah I'll be there, but I need to know were you live and what to wear." He smiled and gave me his address and told me to wear something casual but nice. "I'll see you there then." I said "I look forward to it."  
  
A/N: Ok you may think this chapter was pointless but it's not. It's very important. Anyway it's up before April like I said. OMG I did something on time scary, oh well. Also sorry no Yama : ( There probably won't be in the next chapter either so that's why I suggested the Yama POV please tell me what you think about that please. Well anyway R & R and no flames.  
  
^_^ thanks Sora's Twin 


End file.
